The present invention relates to fishing devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to bobbers and planers for slow trolling.
Trolling is a popular method of fishing for many recreational species. It is a particularly effective method for certain species in their preferred habitats. However, special devices such as planers, downriggers, and outriggers must be used to put the baits at the desired depth and horizontal distance from the boat. This is especially true when, as is usually the case, it is desired to deploy multiple lines in order to increase the probability of catching a fish. In addition to placing the baits in the desired positions, the above fishing devices enable multiple fishing lines to be spatially separated to minimize entanglement.
Planers are grouped in two general categories, depth planers and side planers. Depth planers are usually nonbuoyant and use a single planar surface that drives the device deep into the water when it is towed behind a slow moving boat. Side planers, are usually buoyant and have one or more planar surfaces to drive the device to either the starboard or port side of the towing vessel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,548,919, incorporated herein by reference, describes a planar board having a buoyant body with weights that are adjustable for fishing on the port or starboard side of the boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,951, incorporated herein by reference, describes a trolling device designed to carry a fishing line horizontally away from a boat by means of a fixed keel and rudder. The orientation of the rudder relative to the keel determines whether the device operates on the port or starboard side of the boat. Since the rudder is fixed, individual devices are specifically made for either starboard or port use; they are not adaptable for use on either side.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,181,266, incorporated herein by reference, describes a planar trolling device having a buoyant body with a weighted keel suitable for moving a line horizontally away from a boat. The fishing line is held by a clamping arm that is movable from one side of the body to the other, thereby allowing trolling on the starboard or port side of the boat.